prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 2, 2019 Smackdown results
The July 2, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on July 2, 2019 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. Summary With their epic match against The Undertaker & Roman Reigns at WWE Extreme Rules fast approaching, Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre arrived on “The Kevin Owens Show” to address the daunting task now in front of them. Despite The Deadman's pointed message to Shane-O-Mac & The Scottish Psychopath last night on Raw, “The Best in the World” declared that not only was he not afraid of The Undertaker, but that he and McIntyre would dismantle The Phenom at Extreme Rules in what is now a No Holds Barred Match. The bold declarations halted when Owens suggested that Shane was indeed afraid of The Undertaker and began to needle him with digs that got under Shane-O-Mac's skin. Before tensions could escalate too far, Dolph Ziggler interrupted, refusing to be overlooked for another WWE Championship opportunity. This sparked a back-and-forth between KO and The Showoff over who was most deserving, and Shane granted both of them the chance to earn their way into title contention, but not for the WWE Title. Instead, Shane-O-Mac announced that Ziggler & Owens would team up tonight to take on Heavy Machinery, and the winning team would be inserted into the WWE Tag Team Title Match at WWE Extreme Rules. With The New Day eyeing Daniel Bryan & Rowan's SmackDown Tag Team Titles at WWE Extreme Rules, Big E and Daniel Bryan squared off in one-on-one action on the blue brand. With Xavier Woods and Rowan at ringside, Big E suplexed The Beard around the squared circle at ease, though Bryan fired back with his signature punishing kicks. In the clutch, Rowan found a way to take out Big E at ringside behind the official's back and drop Woods right after he tossed Big E back into the ring, leaving him prime for Bryan's Running Knee, which clinched the victory ahead of the soon-to-be Triple Threat title defense at WWE Extreme Rules. Flipping the script on the usual “Moment of Bliss” format that typically sees Alexa Bliss try to provoke her fellow Superstars, Nikki Cross hosted her BFF's show and was joined by SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley, who will defend her title against Bliss at WWE Extreme Rules. Bayley and Cross dove deep on Nikki's friendship with Alexa and whether The Goddess was using Cross. The conversation escalated, with Bayley asking Nikki to contemplate why she wasn't the one challenging for the SmackDown Women's Title, especially after her success against Carmella last night on Raw (the same opponent that Bliss was defeated by last night) and her victory over Bayley a week ago. Not to be deterred by Bayley's line of questioning, Cross pivoted, challenging Bayley to a matchup ... which would be contested next! Fresh off their exchange on “A Moment of Bliss,” Bayley and Nikki Cross went at it with Cross looking to wear down the SmackDown Women's Champion ahead of her title defense against Alexa Bliss at the fast-approaching WWE Extreme Rules. Cross brought her furious brand of offense right to Bayley, but The Hugger caught Cross with the Bayley-to-Belly for the win. With their WWE Championship Match at WWE Extreme Rules less than two weeks away, Kofi Kingston and Samoa Joe were scheduled to come face-to-face on SmackDown LIVE, just one night removed from Joe's brutal assault of Kingston on Raw. The Samoan Submission Machine questioned Kofi's relationships with the WWE Universe and his New Day brothers, suggesting that Kofi was nothing without Xavier Woods and Big E. Kofi retorted, saying that he had earned all his success and then questioned Samoa Joe's motives. Kingston suggested that Joe's new methods of “hide and seek” attacks were beneath him and that he had lost his edge. Joe continued the insults about Kofi's family, but Kofi flipped it on him, saying that Joe would never have a WrestleMania moment with his family like Kofi did this year. The Samoan Shark then turned the tables one more time, offering the WWE Champion a handshake with caveats. If Kofi shook his hand, then Joe would promise the safety of everyone in Kofi's life between now and WWE Extreme Rules. Kofi didn't respond with a handshake, but a hand gesture of his own, one that was likely very popular with WWE Hall of Famer “Stone Cold” Steve Austin. An enraged Joe was caught off guard, and Kofi caught his foe with the Trouble in Paradise, proving he wouldn't be intimidated ahead of their title showdown in 12 days. After weeks of conflict, Apollo Crews and Andrade looked to settle their differences in one-on-one action on SmackDown LIVE. Apollo put the pressure on Andrade from the jump, looking to pick up one of the biggest victories of his blue brand tenure. However, Zelina Vega tipped the scales in Andrade's favor when she sent Crews faceplanting into the announcer's table with a wicked hurricanrana while the official was checking on the former NXT Champion. Andrade took advantage by nearly driving Crews through the canvas with a thunderous Hammerlock DDT to claim a critical victory. After weeks of being bullied and embarrassed by Fire & Desire (including last week when she was defeated by Sonya Deville), Ember Moon looked to retaliate against Mandy Rose. After an early distraction from Sonya, Mandy jumped all over Ember, grounding The War Goddess early in the bout. Ember battled back, however, catching God's Greatest Creation with a dazzling double knee attack and a ring-rattling Eclipse for the one of the sweetest three-counts of her career thus far. With SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan and The New Day commentating from ringside at separate tables, Heavy Machinery and Kevin Owens & Dolph Ziggler squared off with the winning team getting the opportunity to join the SmackDown Tag Team Titles Match at WWE Extreme Rules. However, early in the match, tensions overflowed on the outside, with Big E & Woods brawling with Bryan & Rowan, but The Planet's Tag Team Champions got the best of the exchange when Rowan viciously dropped Woods through a table, and all four were ejected from ringside. Heavy Machinery's experience as a team put them over a top when they capitalized on a miscue between Ziggler and Owens that saw KO get accidently superkicked in the face by The Showoff. The inadvertent strike opened the door for Otis & Tucker to obliterate Owens with the Compactor to seal their entry into the SmackDown Tag Team Title bout at Extreme Rules. A frustrated Ziggler confronted KO after the defeat, but Owens turned the tables by dropping Dolph with a Stunner and boldly redeclaring that the blue brand was his show. That being “The Kevin Owens Show,” of course. Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan (w/ Rowan) defeated Big E (w/ Xavier Woods) (9:33) *Bayley defeated Nikki Cross (4:49) *Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Apollo Crews (7:56) *Ember Moon defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) (3:28) *Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated Kevin Owens & Dolph Ziggler to become the #1 Contenders for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (11:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery A massive match was made on “The Kevin Owens Show” July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Daniel Bryan v Big E July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Nikki Cross and Bayley exchanged words in a very special “Moment of Bliss” July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg Bayley v Nikki Cross July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Kofi Kingston and Samoa Joe came face-to-face July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Andrade v Apollo Crews July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg Ember Moon v Mandy Rose July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg Heavy Machinery v Dolph Ziggler & Kevin Owens July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.43.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.44.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.45.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.46.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.47.jpg July 2, 2019 Smackdown results.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1037 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1037 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1037 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results